percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chosen One
James stepped into the arena with 3 other demigods. They all had volunteered to be a Quest member for the Quest to defeat the Karokan, but only one of them were going to be picked. James was determined to be that individual , he had only arrived to Camp Half Blood 3 months earlier but he would defeat these other contestants plus a member of the Quest. James had already defeated Joseph Mierek, the son of Zeus. Joseph had completely underestimated James. James remembered seeing the look on Joe's face as he tossed Joe through the air and into the stands. Now he just hoped he could beat the other guys who had also successfully beaten the members of the quest. They all slowly walked to the center of the arena, James didn't know the name of any of the demigods who were standing next to him. There was a very tall kid with blond hair that looked like a Son of Hermes, a girl that looked like a daughter of Demeter because of her deep brown eyes, and a kid who James was sure was a Son of Ares because of his huge biceps with tattoos that said Ares on them. The demigods and satyrs sitting in the arena cheered loudly. Dionysus stood in the middle of us looking like an imposing Roman emperor. "You demigods will fight an all out brawl and the winner will pick a demigod that was chosen for the current quest." All of the lights in the arena turned on. James and the other three demigods slowly backed away from the center and each other, everyone taking out a regular or magic weapon. For James it was his mixed martial arts leather glove, it channeled one of his powers which was the strength of Hercules. He put the glove on and balled his hand into a fist. Dionysus spoke again. "May the best skilled win this match!" Dionysus then disappeared in the air. James was coming up with a strategy even as Dionysus spoke, he scanned the arena for his opponents. The other three demigods were looking at each other nervously each waiting for the other to attack. The daughter of Demeter started attacking the son of Hermes with her sword while the son of Hermes parried and blocked effortlessly. James turned his attention towards the huge son of Ares. James knew that in a all out brawl like this you had to take out the biggest threat first which seemed to be the son of Ares. The son of Ares must have had the same strategy because he was facing James. "Let the best man win!" shouted the Son of Ares. "Agreed." replied James. James was expecting a long and hard battle, but this guy was kind of a dumb strategist. The son of Ares charged him with a huge sword in his hand, James' ADHD kicked in and he sidestepped the Son of Ares. Then in a lightning fast move he punched the son of Ares in his temple knocking out the large demigod. The punch would have killed anyone but a trained demigod or immortal. The crowd cheered and Dionysus bellowed to the audience. "Nathaniel the son of Ares is the first contestant out!" James looked over to where the son of Hermes and daughter of Demeter were still sword fighting. James who was tired from using his powers for that short second thought that he should see who won the battle between the two then fight the winner. 15 minutes later......... The son of Hermes had won the battle between him and the daughter of Demeter. He had disarmed her and knocked her out with the butt of his sword, now he was slowly walking towards James. James prepared himself this guy had a sword and he wasn't invincible. James started walking towards the son of Hermes meeting him in the center of the arena. Dionysus spoke once again. "Ashley the daughter of Demeter is the second! We have come down to our last 2 contestants, James and Peter and then the winner shall pick a member of the Quest to fight." "Begin!" James rushed the son of Hermes who's name was apparently Peter. Peter got into his ready stance sword in front of him. James got within swinging distance of Peter's sword and Peter swung his sword in a neat arc. It cut James' chest a little bit and made him a little angry. James dived to the ground and slid under Peter's open legs. Peter seemed to be surprised by James' quickness because he didn't move for a second allowing James to get up and grab a hold of his shirt. Peter seemed to know what was going to happen because he started struggling to get out of his shirt. James threw Peter into the air just high enough so that he'd only be in the infirmary only for a day or two. Peter land on his back with a nice thud and the crowd cheered loudly. Dionysus appeared next to James smiling widely. He took James' hand into his and raised it into the air. "Ladies, Gentleman, and Satyrs, here is your winner of the brawl!" Category:Two Hells Category:Thesonofneptune101